Leo Valdez and the Quest for Lost Memories
by Natalie Teeger
Summary: Annabeth returns home from camp in a delirious state. She seems to thing Leo is the bad guy. Leo, Piper, and Percy go off on a quest to find Annabeth's memories and bring them back before it's too late. T for blood, violence, and also for space. I haven't thought this totally through, so I don't know all the details. Please read and review, it makes me fell warm and all fuzzy.
1. The Beginning of This Whole Thing

Leo Valdez, the main character for this fanfiction, was bored out of his wits. He could swear he had a list of things to do today, but the fangirl writing the fanfiction he was in would have to delete her account on if her parents found out she had put swear words in her stories, so he had to settle with kicking the table, which was just as bad because the author decided to bruise his toe on Buford.

As he was fighting back the not-allowed curses, a cry rose up from outside the cabin. Leo hobbled out of the cabin and was greeted with a hard shove and a "Stay back!" from Will Solace, head of the Apollo cabin.

Annabeth was back.

And apparently, that was bad news.

Now, Leo liked Annabeth when she wasn't brandishing a knife, glaring at him, yelling at him, or scolding him. Basically, he liked her when she was drunk.

But when he snuck a peek past Will's shoulder, he could see that something was very wrong with his fierce friend. Her clothes were ripped and dirty, her hair was matted and in desperate need of a comb.

She had a vicious, paranoid look in her eyes. She clutched her knife. Harassed as she looked, she would still be deadly.

Will stepped forward slowly, talking in smooth tones.

She lashed out.

Will cried out and crumpled.

Her eyes were wide and her head snapped back. She snapped her head back and hissed. "Stay back! Get away!" she waved her knife in the air before slamming it into the ground. Yanking it out, she spit on the blade. Then she cackled an eerie laugh.

"She'll get to you before long!" She rasped. "She'll get you." She looked around. Her eyes found his. Her eyes widened. As did his.

She lunged, blade flashing in the summer sun before it hit its target.

Leo had time to fall and hear her strangled laughter before he passed out, blood pooling around him, matting his curly mass of hair.

_If she was aiming to kill, _he thought dimly. _She probably succeeded. _He felt angry. _I don't even have a girlfriend, _he thought furiously.

All went black and he relaxed.


	2. Annabeth Turns Even More Pyscho

***O.K., so I totally stole the last part from ****_Mocking Jay_****. You should know that. But it totally fit! I couldn't help it! But I am typing this disclaimer just in case.* **

Leo blinked to get the sudden light burst out of his vision. Small green, blue and red spots started showing up. He sat up.

He was in the Apollo cabin. He caught sight of Will, who saw that he was awake, limping over to him. M

"Hey," he greeted the child of Apollo in front of him casually. Will smiled back.

Will sat on the end of Leo's bed and sighed, putting his head in his hands. "We knocked Annabeth out just after she attacked you." He bit his lip. "We've been running all sorts of tests. She woke up in the middle of them twice." He turned his head toward Leo, tears threatening to creep into the corners of his eyes. "I don't know what's wrong," his voice quivered slightly. He took a deep breath and continued. "We have a few theories, though they're pretty far-fetched. Except the one…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" Leo prompted, rubbing his back softly.

"Well, Kaela suggested that maybe…she might have…lost her memory."

"O.K., well, why would she attack me then? And you for that matter?" he added, gesturing at Will's bandaged leg.

Will frowned. "You might not like this theory," he warned.

Leo raised his eyebrows. "Shoot."

Will began to chew his lip again. "Well, we think she attacked me for self-defense. And you…because…she thought you…were…the bad guy, really," he stopped, and searched for Leo's reaction.

Leo's reaction consisted of lowering his eyebrows.

Just then, Percy burst in.

"Is she awake? Is she O.K.? Is she hurt? Are you hurt? I heard she hurt you. Are you O.K.? Where's Annabeth? Is she here?" He stopped to take a breath of air.

Will put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "Calm down, Percy. She's in a separate room." He beckoned them to follow him.

They followed without a word.

Percy started run toward her, but was stopped by multiple doctors.

"Hush," Kaela whispered harshly. Will grabbed his arm.

"Careful, "he hissed. "They're running a difficult test and Kaela's irritated."

Percy stepped back.

Leo gazed around the room. _There's a lot of beeping, _he thought to himself.

He walked a little closer to the table holding a teenaged girl with long blonde hair. She wore a peaceful smile, like she was savouring the moment she brought pain to Leo Valdez's body.

The doctors stepped back.

Annabeth sat up. She was still smiling as she raised her arms to greet Percy. Despite the warnings of the Apollo kids, he went forward.

She was still smiling as she wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and tightened her grip. Percy started turning blue.

She laughed cruelly as she strangled her boyfriend.


	3. Normal Demigod Stuff

_Annabeth's strangling Percy, _Leo thought distantly.

**_Annabeth's strangling Percy!_**

Leo dove and tackled Annabeth and made her let go off Percy. Percy sat at the foot of the table and gasped like a fish for a few minutes.

Leo didn't care. He was in the middle of trying to restrain a ruthless, very _experienced_ killer. You know. Normal demigod stuff.

Annabeth was fighting for all she was worth, which happened to be a lot. She bit and clawed, scratched and kicked and punched. It hurt, but he hung on. She spit it his face. Resisting the urge to wipe it off, he finally got in a position that would normally be determined as very naughty, but in this case, was let go.

Leo was struggling to keep her strong arms and legs pinned down. She wriggled and twisted and squirmed. She spat again, but this time he arched his head at a strange angle so her spittle flew past him to hit Percy's arm, who didn't seem to notice.

She stopped, heaving and puffing to catch her breath.

Leo leaned down, his face twisted into a snarling position. "What have you done to Annabeth? Tell me _NOW!_" he roared.

Annabeth shook her head. She kicked upward and hit her desired target. He had let his guard down long enough for her wriggle her leg out from under his and he had paid the price.

"Leo! Look out!"

Leo heard Percy's voice and turned his head toward him.

She slugged him again and again, screaming in Will's voice, "Yeah, Percy! She's beating you up as we speak!" She punched his eyes with deadly accuracy he half-wished she didn't have.

_Great, _he thought as the light faded. _Second time I've been beaten by Annabeth and each time I'm thinking morbid and stupid thoughts. _


	4. Leo Finally Decides to Do Something

_Am I awake? I can't…really…tell…_

Leo was disgusted with himself. At the end of each chapter, he had passed out. He didn't want to pass out at the end of this chapter, but he knew with thaliagrace17 as his author, he could only hope.

"You awake?"

He opened his eyes. They came to a focus on Annabeth, who was leaning over him with a concerned look on her face.

Annabeth…

"Get away from me!" He yelled, kicking up the sheets and quilts that had been covering him.

Annabeth looked surprised. "Leo, are you alright?"

"I'm fine; it's you who's not!"

"Leo?"

He snapped his eyes open. Will was staring at him in concern. He was rubbing his side. Leo noticed and questioned about it.

"Oh, you were half asleep and you started thrashing around and yelling so we tried to help and you happened to kick me and Kaela. She hates you right now," he added, glancing at his half-sister, who was growling as she treated a patient.

Will looked back at him. "Are you O.K.? you've been passing out more than anyone should have to in a day."

Leo rubbed his head. "I'm fine." He looked up, alarmed. "Is Percy alright?"

Will smiled faintly. "He's fine. He's resting."

"And Annabeth?" he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice.

Will frowned. "She in examination again."

"We need a quest."

Will was confused. "For what?"

"For Annabeth's memories." Leo was sure. "She's not acting normal. I think your theory about her memories is true."

Will looked doubtful, but he nodded. "I'll talk to Chiron today." He shoved Leo back onto his bed. "You need to rest up if you're going on a quest."

Leo smiled and drifted off.

_**Well, I wasn't that mean to Leo at the end of the chapter. He went to sleep willing instead of passing out. Sorry this one was short, but don't worry. The actual quest part is almost here. My sister told me I rush things so I'm trying not to, but if I'm dragging it, please tell me and I'll try to speed it up. Thanks for reading! ;D**_


	5. Annabeth Steals the Oracle's Lines

Leo was awake and he was worried.

Will had told him he had talked to Chiron about going on a quest, but he hadn't mentioned anything about it and announcements were almost done.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Will has come to me on behalf of Leo Valdez, who was asleep at that time, but now, as I can see, is very much awake now." He smiled at Leo, then turned back to face the general audience. "Now, it seems Leo had a thought about going on a quest to find Annabeth's lost memories. Leo, would you like to consult the Oracle?"

Seconds after Chiron had said that, he heard a low cackle from the doorway of the Apollo cabin. Annabeth laughed again.

"Like this?" she asked and began to chant in the oracle's creepy way, minus the green smoke.

'_Son of the forge and son of the seas_

_ Go on a quest to save memories_

_ A bird of the god's daughter will go_

_ Twists and turns lead to a land of woe_

_ Trickery will stray a lamb from the flock_

_ Heart as cold as stone, as cold as rock_

_ Paths turn as memories come and go_

_Depending on which way the wind blows _

_Two will return while the other one stays_

_ Each will follow different ways'_

Annabeth collapsed as frantic giggles overcame her. Will rushed forward to catch her falling body before it touched the ground. Her mouth foamed and frothed as her lay twisting and flailing around. She went still

Percy ran up to her once she had fallen to the floor. He cradled her head in his hands and cried.

Leo felt like everyone else there.

Uncomfortable to do anything. Confused at what to do.

Leo took a deep breath, then stood on his chair. "Let's talk more about the quest later," he suggested to the dumbstruck campers. They nodded their agreement and got up to get ready for their next activities.

Leo ran to find Will.

**Ha ha! Leo didn't pass out or go to sleep! He just ran off.**

** I know the prophecy sucks, but I tried! Really hard!**

**I'm trying really hard to keep this interesting for you guys. I don't know what you guys are thinking so tell me what you think should go next. All comments and suggestions appreciated! ;D **


	6. Leo Decides to Be Determined

Will was trying to wrench Annabeth away from Percy's grasp. He was sobbing and crying and all, but he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Will looked up as Leo entered the room.

"Hey," he greeted wearily.

Leo squatted down next to Percy. "Hey, Perc?"

Percy looked at him and pulled Annabeth closer to him.

Leo decided to go with it. "You want to come on the quest to save Annabeth's memories?"

Percy's eyes lit up then faded back. "If Annabeth can come," he said, and then went back to looking at his girlfriend.

Leo frowned and went out again.

"What's wrong?" Will had noticed his expression and had come over to him.

Leo looked at the closest he had to a friend these days. "Percy says he'll come."

Will was confused. "Why is that a bad thing?"

Leo sighed. "He won't unless Annabeth comes and she obviously can't come!"

"But where would we find another son of Poseidon?" Will asked, voicing Leo's thoughts

Leo put his hands in his head and shook his head, rattling his hands as well. "We _need _Percy. And we _really _don't need Annabeth. She'll _kill _us." He groaned.

Will patted his back. "Maybe Annabeth _could _go." He suggested.

Leo looked at him in confusion.

Will continued. "I mean, if Annabeth lost her memories somewhere near where you are, maybe she'll recognize where she is, and she'll help you guys more than she would normally, which I _know _is saying something." He smiled. "Try."

Leo nodded.

He was going to try. Try with all his might.

Annabeth _was _going to get her memories back, no matter what.


	7. Kaela Is Very Excited for Team Leo

"I'll take Percy, Piper, and Annabeth."

His announcement granted him what he imagined would happen.

Shock.

Utter shock.

"Annabeth? In case you didn't notice, Annabeth's kinda kooky at the moment," someone shouted from the Ares cabin. "Besides, where in the prophecy does it say she gets to go in the first place?"

Leo frowned in their direction. "Well, Chiron, will and I stayed up pretty late last night trying to figure it out. Here, I'll tell you how our reasoning went. Also, it might help for you to know that Percy won't go on the quest without Annabeth. Listen.

"_Son of the forge and son of the seas_

_ Go on a quest to save memories_

Well, that means a son of Hephaestus and a son of Poseidon.

_ "A bird of the god's daughter will go_

_ Twists and turns lead to a land of woe_

We thought it might mean a daughter of Aphrodite because one of her symbols was a dove, but then Will pointed out that one of Athena's symbols was also a bird. An owl. So that's a reason to take Piper, because we don't know which was the correct one, her or Annabeth.

_"Trickery will stray a lamb from the flock_

_ Heart as cold as stone, as cold as rock_

Well, we don't really know the details about this one, but we guessed that maybe one of the party will be tricked into leaving the rest of us.

_"Paths turn as memories come and go_

_Depending on which way the wind blows _

So Annabeth might get her memories back on the way, is what we thought this part might mean.

_"Two will return while the other one stays_

_ Each will follow different ways_

So one person will stray with trickery, but another person would leave because they have a different destiny."

Silence.

"You expect us to _believe _that?" came a different voice, thought with the same tone.

Leo raised his head high. "I don't care if you don't believe me, that's what you thought and if you don't like it, that's your choice and no one but yourself can do a thing about it."

Someone clapped, breaking the silence.

More people clapped, more people appreciated his speech and his purpose.

The clapping stopped short as a high-pitched giggle rang out, followed by Annabeth's choking gasp as she fell at Kaela's feet.

Kaela nodded at her hammer and raised it, shouting, "Leo, Piper, Percy and this lunatic are going on their quest so I can get some sleep! Support Team Leo, I say!" she cried.

An uproar of cheers rang through his ears as he absorbed the message.

He was going on a quest.

And he was taking a delusional killing machine with him.


	8. Kaela and Leo Exchange Words

"-And you'll need blankets, of course, and I'll go get the food rations, and I need you to-"

Leo almost rolled his eyes at how motherly Kaela was sounding, thought he knew she was only enthusiastic so she could get rid of him faster. For some reason, Kaela didn't like him much. Probably for the same reason she hated the other campers. They came in for injuries and in doing that, they prolonged her chance of sleep.

"And Leo, _darling, _where was it you were going again?" she asked sweetly, as she turned around, batting her eyes at him, as if she didn't know.

Leo gritted his teeth and answered, "Where Annabeth was before her memories were taken. The coast of Florida."

She smiled her false smile at him. "Do you know anything about Florida? Such as the climate?" As if she didn't know.

Leo frowned and scrunched his eyebrows. "Well, I know it's unbearably hot, kind of like California." He said, earning another false grin from Kaela.

"Well, then. You're a fire-holder, correct?" she asked him in her doctoral way, meaning she knew what the forced answer would be.

"Yes."

"So Florida won't be a problem for you. It'll be just like home!" she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm going to go help Piper pack the First-Aid kit." She told him, the walked off.

**I'm sorry that it's so short, when I told you I would make them longer. But honestly, I can't think right now, and I don't know how to continue this. I've never written so much of a story. Before this, I considered two full notebook pages to be a success. I'll keep writing, but I'll need some support. (In other words, I would like you to R/R to make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. The more people comment, the more willing I'll be to post more, because I know people like it!) ;D**


	9. They Actually Leave Now

Chapter 9

"Hold - still!"

Festus growled and shook his head. _No, I will not allow you to put that on me. It's hideous and it looks hot and uncomfortable, _he seemed to say.

Leo groaned with impatience. If he couldn't get the saddle on Festus, he wouldn't be able to go with them on their quest.

"Why don't you try distracting him with a treat or something and sneak the saddle on him while he's pre-occupied?"

Leo turned to see Selena Beauregard leaning inside the doorframe. Her thick silky dark hair whipped around her face as Festus roared at her.

Leo shrugged. It was worth a shot.

He dragged a tube of gasoline over to a pot and filled it up with the stuff. Then he carried a jug of tabasco sauce over and dumped it in. Festus's tail wagged and he drooled oil.

Selena laughed and came over to scratch behind his ears. Festus's tongue lolled out and he roared in appreciation. He dipped his head to drink.

Leo, quick as a whip, sprang to action. He dived forward and tackled Festus, wrapping his arms around the dragon.

Festus showed no sign that he had felt Leo.

Leo grunted in satisfaction and dropped from the giant metal belly after securing the saddle's straps.

He grinned at Selena, who grinned back.

"You have oil smeared all over your face," she told him, patting Festus's snout one more time and disappearing out the door.

Leo shook his head, still grinning. Selena sure was one of a kind. He patted Festus's head as well, and followed her retreating back.

Kaela grinned evilly at him. He smiled cautiously back. Chiron cleared him throat and stood. Leo turned his attention to the old centaur.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, will proceed on a quest to save Annabeth's memories from a potent god or titan. We wish them the best of luck and good tidings." He sat back down.

Leo nodded at everyone who looked at him. Drew stood up and spoke.

"Why are four going?" she asked. "Isn't that against the rules? I mean, unless you want angry gods after you," she stated smugly, glaring at Piper. "I guess Piper can't go. Oh, well. What a _pity." _

Piper glared back at her.

Leo held up his hands to stop them. "Girls, girls, girls. I know we all want Leo Time, but you're going to have to take turns. And," he cast a glance at Piper's scowl. "I believe it is Piper's turn." He grinned at Drew. "So sorry."

Drew snarled and sat back down.

Leo lifted his arms above his head and let out a big whoop that startled Piper into a jump of terror. "Yeah, baby! Whoo! We going to Flo-ri-da! To save mem-or-ies! "

He caught Piper's glare and put his arms down. "Right. So, we'll be going…"

Kaela stood and made a whoop not unlike Leo's. "Yay! You guys can go as soon as I kick Annabeth and Percy out of my cabin so I can get some work done."

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm trying, O.K.? It may not look it, but I am.**

** You like?**

** Well, then, comment! I'll be waiting. *cue creepy grin and evil laugh* ;D**


	10. Apparnetly, Leo Likes Ignoring Piper

**Sorry for the delay, I've been grounded from the computer all week.**

Annabeth and Percy were out of the hospital, with the former sullen and solitary, which cheered Leo up immensely, Piper was polishing Katipos, Festus was saddled up and giving anyone who came too close a permanent hair-do, which made the Aphrodite kids extremely upset, and Leo had the oil and grease and Tabasco sauce off his face and out of his hair.

Perfect.

They were finally ready, and with a final wave, they were off.

…...

Annabeth fell asleep backward on Percy's lap, her hand twitching on her dagger, with Percy content with stroking her long blonde hair with two fingers. He held a face that struggled with so many different emotions, you feel so sorry for the guy, especially because there is nothing you can do about it because _I _am the author of this fanfiction, not you, therefore, _I _have control over what they're feeling.

Piper had her arms wrapped around Leo's waist, and the way she held them loosely clasped, he could tell she also had a lot on her mind.

Leo was wide awake and alert as they flew over the North Carolina's sparkling cities that shone on Festus's metal body.

"Hey, Pipes," he received the whack he was expecting and grinned. "You want to land here for the night?"

He could feel her head shake and grinned wider. "I will take that shake of your head that clearly meant 'no', as a 'yes.'" He said, steering Festus down towards the ground, ignoring Piper's protests.

**Don't go anywhere! I still have chapters 11 through 16 I to type from my notebook! ;D**


	11. Piper Becomes Paranoid

**there is a little bit of grossness at the end.**

The fire crackled.

Piper jumped.

Leo studied her in concern. She looked alert and ready to run at any slight movement.

"What's up?" He asked causally.

Piper whirled around, Katoptris unsheathed, ready to strike. Her eyes followed Leo gaze to her knife and lowered it.

"Why are you so…," he searched for the word. "Jumpy?"

She stared at him for a full minute before giving a forced, false laugh. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Nothing whatso-!"

She jumped up and spun on her heel, grinded the gravel under them. She spun back to face Leo, who looked innocent as he dropped another rock. She growled and sat back down.

"Leo," she scolded through clenched teeth. "That is _really_ not funny."

"But seriously," he pressed. "What's wrong?"

She shifted her feet as she stared at them. "Well, see," she mumbled. She looked up at him and continued in a whisper.

"I was looking in Katoptris' blade when I _heard_ and _felt_ some presence that chilled my bone to the core." She looked scared, more scared then she had ever looked in her life. "Something laughed and its laugh made me almost drop it. The laugh was so…_corrupted_. It was filled with happiness and full of eagerness as well."

Leo shook his head. "I'm confused. You say the laugh is corrupted; now you say it's happy?"

Piper nodded. "It's both. I guess…it's happy in a bad way. Anyway, I had had enough, so I was putting the knife down when it happened."

Piper gulped and continued.

"I saw a flash of it in the corner."

"A flash of what?"

"A flash of…of…a glimpse of a bloody pulp of what I think used to be a head in the jaws of a fanged being. Leo, the head was _still screaming_."

**I'm sorry, it looked like a lot more on paper.**

** I have to go babysit early, but I still have 5 more chapters to be typed out, so I'll hopefully have them published by the end of the week. ;D**


	12. The Psycho Followers of the Wine Dude

Leo stared at her in shock. He glanced over at Annabeth for a fraction of a second, then quickly reverted his eyes back to Piper, but she had seen it. She shook her head.

"It wasn't Annabeth, Leo. It had _fangs _and the laughter was from multiple different beings. It wasn't her."

"She can sound like anyone she wants to, pretending to be multiple people wouldn't be a biggie for her." Leo argued.

Piper shook her head again. "That's next to impossible and even if she could even remotely sound like it, she wouldn't be able to do more than two people at once."

"Do you just _want _to be attacked by some unknown being?" Leo asked angrily.

Piper stared at him in shock. "Of course not! I'm just trying to be reasonable!"

Leo tensed. He had…heard something. Piper saw his shoulders stiffen and tensed as well.

A twig snapped.

Then another. And another and another.

Leo pulled out a wrench out of his tool belt and stood back to back with Piper, who held Katipos in a defensive position in front of her.

A wild giggle rang out through the forest behind Percy and Annabeth's sleeping figures.

Percy shot straight up as another laugh echoed through the camp. He shook Annabeth awake, who did that, but grumbling loudly as she did. Percy looked up at Leo and uncapped Riptide, his magical pen/sword thing.

He looked back at Annabeth and said, "Hey, you want to start to pack our things?" Annabeth shrugged and started to fold up the blankets she'd been sleeping on.

A figure sprang from the trees, followed by multiple others, all giggling madly.

Madly.

Oh, no.

Maenads.

**Hee hee hee! What other disasters should I throw at them? I love torturing my (and Rick Riordan's!) characters! Tee hee hee! It relives me of my sadistic side! ;D**

**O.K., so I think I know what I'm going to do for the rest of the story, but all comments and suggestions appreciated! If this going the way I hope, expect a sequel or possibly a trilogy! (Yeah, maybe not a ****_trilogy, _****but there ****will ****be a sequel. You know. If you guys don't give me any more awesome suggestions. ;D) **

**But don't stop! It's fine, really!**

**I'm just babbling now, so I'll stop now. ;D**


	13. Gracie, Who Saved Their Butts

Chapter 13

**Sorry about not keeping up so well, I haven't really been on much. Thank you guys sooo much for the wonderful comments and help with the story line. You guys have done a better job than I have. ;D**

**If you don't know who Babette, Trixie, Candy, etc. are, they are the maenads that attacked Leo, Piper, and Jason in the forest in ****_The Quest for Buford_**** in ****_The Demi-God Diaries_****.**

** After all that, here's the actual ;D**

Leo backed up, wrench at the ready, stepping on Percy's foot as the other demi-god stood with alertness crossing his face. Piper assumed the same position back-to-back with him.

The first prancing form to emerge from the shadows was Leo's old nightmare, Babette, just one of the terrifying egg-nog drunkards that closed in on them in their drunken frenzy. In a few moments, the four adventurers were surrounded by Mr. D's crazy followers. They laughed at their obvious discomfort. Suddenly, Babette stopped short in front of Leo. She glared at him briefly, then continued on her merry ballet number. Trixie sloshed her drinking cup that was filled to the brim with the Christmas drink. Muffy and Buffy swung arm-in-arm with each other around the campfire pit that was now unoccupied. Bambi waved at Annabeth, who waved back until Percy smacked her hand with the back of his sword, Riptide.

Babette crept up to Piper and lost her grin.

"It is the false party-planner! It is the unbelievers! Kill them!" she shrieked, waving her arms all over the place, pointing and flailing about to her fellow creeps. They all turned and attacked them, snarling and wailing.

Leo did not need to be threatened twice. He bolted, hoping the others were following his lead. Thankfully, they were doing just that, which is to say, running for their lives.

Percy showed up alongside him, panting heavily. "So, could you fill me in? What are those things?"

Leo recounted the tale of his runaway table all those months ago. Percy nodded in understanding. "So, have we lost them yet?" he managed.

A giggling shriek answered his question for him, so they pressed on.

When they couldn't continue and it seemed the maenads had them, a pair of swinging legs inside of tattered blue jeans slammed Babette in the face, knocking her over, causing the rest to halt in confusion. The swinging feet thudded down behind them, their owner shouting urgently to them.

"Go! I only knocked out the leader! Go!"

They followed the advice, running once more.

…

They collapsed on the grass and dirt patch in front of them, breathing hard. Percy fell on top of Piper who glared at him, her eyes boring into his back until he saw the problem and clambered off. Leo sat across from Annabeth who was sipping from a golden cup filled with egg-nog she had somehow stolen from Trixie in the confusion. Percy smacked that as well. Annabeth glared at him and sulked in the corner.

They had just set up camp again when the same pair of tennis shoes that had saved them entered. They walked up all the way to Leo before he looked up at their savior.

She looked 9.

Well, maybe not _9, _but pretty close. He felt his cheeks redden at the realization that she had protected them from the maenads when they were 5 or 6 years older. She caught his blush and stood up straighter, haughtily proclaiming, "I'm just as good as you. Age and size doesn't count as long as your heart's in it." she quoted, staring him down. Piper recovered the fastest.

"Of course! We were just a bit surprised to see such a young girl there, that's all, right guys?" she glared pointedly at them until they agreed that yes, that was all, they didn't mean any offense and thank you for saving our butts from those monsters earlier.

She seemed to accept their apology and sat cross-legged next to Piper, who put her arm around her shoulders.

"So, what are you people doing out here, anyway?" she questioned curiously, settling down next to Piper, who winced as the young girl sat on top of her hand.

Leo hesitated, knowing how dangerous it was to reveal such personal things to anyone, especially young girls who randomly appear in the middle of the woods, her saving their skins didn't help him decide. Piper nodded at him viciously, as if to convince him to trust her. Leo shook his head and decided to follow Piper's example.

"We're out on a top secret mission to bring Annabeth's sanity back." he explained, jerking his thumb at said demi-god. Annabeth glared at him, then went back to picking at the grass. "I'm Leo; this is Annabeth, as you know, Piper, and Percy. What's your name?"

"Gracie." came the short response.

"O.K., Gracie," Leo continued to smile reassuringly at her. "What are you doing out here all by yourself? Or are there others?"

Gracie shook her head slightly. "No others. Just me." she swallowed before continuing. "My mother turned me out. She didn't want me."

Leo raised his eyebrow significantly at Piper and Percy. "Have you ever been chased by un…natural things?" he asked gently.

"Yes."

"Like what?"

Gracie thought a minute. "One time, back when I was almost 8, I was chased by some sort of weird hybrid cat-demon-monster thing that scared me half to death." She looked back at Leo. "Does that count?"

Leo nodded at Piper and Percy, who nodded back.

"Gracie, you-we think you may be like us."

Gracie looked at Percy questionably. "Like you? What does that mean?"

"You're a demi-god."


	14. Annabeth Learns the Hard Way

"A what?"

Leo sighed inwardly. "A demi-god. Half-blood. You have the blood of a mortal and the blood of a god. Which parent did you live with at first?"

"I lived with my mom until I was 6 and a half, almost 7. She said she couldn't take care of me anymore and I was being a bother. So I ran away. I don't think she's looking for me. She basically threatened to run me out. I thought I wouldn't be able to handle it if she turned me out herself." Gracie replied indifferently. "I didn't know my dad. He was never there. I think my mom couldn't take it without another person there to help her raise me." she shrugged. "_She_ didn't even raise me. She left that to the daycare staff. I think they picked up pretty quick she didn't have any interest in me." Gracie snuggled in Percy's sleeping bag with him.

Leo's breath caught. He shook his head to maybe clear it a tad. It didn't help, but he became certain of one thing.

"Time for bed!" he announced. Unrolling his sleeping bag, he lay down and listened to Percy whisper calm, soothing things to Gracie until he could hear her faint snores. Percy, seeming satisfied, slept next to her, not in the sleeping bag with her, but on the ground next to it. Leo heard Piper lay down as well, setting Katipos next to her. He could hear his own breathing. All was well.

Wait.

Why couldn't he hear Annabeth? She snored a little, too.

He flipped himself around and studied the campsite in front of him. Percy, asleep. Piper, asleep. Gracie, asleep. Annabeth, not there.

He twisted his torso in such a way that would send him to the hospital, had there been any around. Annabeth was nowhere in sight. That made him extra super-duper nervous. He contemplated waking the others, but put it aside. He had fought Annabeth before! Well, he hadn't stayed conscious the entire time, but he'd lived. He could take her!

Maybe.

If she showed herself.

He sat up and looked at the scene that lay before him. Piper was a few feet away from him, Percy and –where was Gracie?!

He was losing all of his companions. He had to find them before Percy and Piper woke up.

A crackle of a branch hitting the bottom of a shoe caused him to jump and spin in that direction. Was it the maenads again? No, because Annabeth was gone…

A dagger flashed as it swung a few inches past his head. He stood and pulled out…an already lit torch?

Yeah, like that was gonna be useful.

Annabeth struck again, slicing his arm open.

_Crap. And I was so sure I'd stay awake this time._

He lay, drenching his shirt with his blood, when someone locked Annabeth in a headlock and pushed her to the ground, knocking her skull with a rock.

As he fell, once again, into the sensation of losing consciousness, he distinctively hear Gracie comment mildly,

"That's twice you owe me, stupid. Pay more attention next time will you?"

**Sorry it's so short, it looked longer on Word. Stay with me! I think I'll do maybe 10 more chapters, if Writer's Block allows it. ;D**


	15. Leo Wakes Up to a Fearsome Squabble

**Sorry it took so long to post. Our Internet went off for no reason whatsoever. Enjoy!**

Leo woke up to a shouting match between Annabeth, Gracie and Percy. Piper was hanging back, trying to get Percy's attention. Percy seemed too upset to listen to her, shouting and waving his arms about. Although Leo couldn't exactly hear the conversation, he could tell it had to do with Annabeth's behavior.

He hoisted himself up on his elbow and surveyed the scene before him. But before he could get a good look at the situation-

"Leo!"

Piper ran over to him, a look of worry spreading across her face. "Percy is upset because Gracie told him that Annabeth-!"

"Leo!"

Percy was also next to him, a look of-anger? on his face. "Leo, tell Gracie that Annabeth didn't attack you again. Tell her she needs to stop making things up."

Gracie scowled at him. "If he _did _that, he wouldn't be telling the _truth._" she countered.

"But it's _not _the truth! Annabeth only attacks enemies. She's totally loyal to her friends. Except for 'f_riends_' who accuse her of hurting _true _friends."

Gracie looked stung. "Percy? What-? You're saying I'm not your-?" her eyes welled with tears. "I liked you! Like a-a-a brother! I really admired you! I thought-I thought-!"

She burst into heaving, heart-breaking sobs. Piper began to pat her back but she lurched away from her soothing touch.

"Forget it! I-I'm leaving!" she stood in front of them, glaring at them until she shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, dripping off her chin, wetting the dirt on the ground. She turned and sprinted off into the trees, leaving Leo shocked, Piper crying, Percy standing firm, and Annabeth laughing.

"Oh, hahaha!" Annabeth chortled, wiping her eyes, streaming from the tears of laughter. "Did you see her? 'Percy? What-? You're saying I'm not your-?!" Annabeth imitated Gracie in a high-pitched squeak before breaking off into peals of giggles. Percy nodded once and said, with heavy heart*, '"We need to move out. I'll start packing the sleeping bags." he turned to do the task he had assigned himself when Piper caught his arm.

"We're not-_really_-going to leave without her. Are we?"

Percy turned to her, his face laden with sorrow, grief and pain. "Please. Don't ask me-anything." he knelt next the green sleeping bag Gracie had used the night before. He clenched it between his thumb and forefinger for a few seconds, then loosened his grip, letting it fall back to the ground in a heap. His shoulders shook, silent tears running into his open mouth as he just as silently screamed.

Piper and Leo helped pack while Annabeth sat by the fireplace, still laughing, though by now, her laugh was almost half-hearted, like it had stopped being funny, even to her, but she wanted to continue to mock Gracie. They finished packing and turned to Percy, who was still kneeling by the sleeping bag. Piper put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up, eyes red and puffy. She nodded in sympathy, then hoisted him up. He wiped his eyes and gave a small smile. Turning, he walked over to Annabeth, whacking her up-side the head, causing her fall back, out cold in mid-laugh. He flexed his hand and grinned. "I couldn't stand her any longer." he explained.

Leo gave a short bark of laughter and heaved the travel bag full of food over his shoulder and nodded to Piper, who folded up the green sleeping bag by Percy, stuffing it untidily into the backpack that hung from her left shoulder. She grinned as well and started to head out, then stopped. Turning around, she asked the question that hung heavily over them.

"Do we leave?" she asked uncertainty. Percy nodded. "If we come across her, we'll invite her back in the group. If we don't, we don't." he shrugged and walked toward Piper. He turned and cocked his head at Leo. "You coming?"

Leo smiled. "I would, if I wasn't worried for Annabeth."

Percy looked confused, then laughed as he looked down at Annabeth, who lay at Leo's feet, still dead to the world. He crouched down and picked her up. He flung her over his other shoulder, her blonde hair whipping his face as he did so.

"Let's go."

** Please R&R, I feel as though you guys have left me because I'm making this boring by stretching it out to far. :(**


End file.
